thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дочь тумана
thumb|200pxДочь Тумана, короткая история котороя описывается в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, выпущена 25го Августа 2012. Была написана Akuno-P и иллюстрированна Yuu. В ней описывается более подробно история Gast Venom и раскрывает личность Wrath через Yvette, настоятельницу Монастыря Элда. The Daughter of Fog霧ノ娘 is a short story included in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, released on Aug. 25, 2012. The story was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Yuu. It details the history of Gast Venom and reveals the vessel of Wrath's identity through Yvette, the head of the Held Monastery. Plot Summary Краткое Изложение Зенон и его семья очень страдали в Эльфегорте из-за дискриминации т.к были потомками Sateriasis Venomania. Его мать покончила жизнь самоубийством когда ему было шесть. Брошен без отца, и с его младший сестрой Сарах о которой он должен был заботится, мальчик использовал фамильное наследие, антикварный мечь, которым он грабил прохожих ради того чтобы накормить себя и свою сестру. Когда ему исполнилось 12 лет, Сарах умирает от не известных причин, подавлен этим, Зенон покидает Элфегорт и бродит безцельно. Он наткнулся на пожелую женщину и напал на неё в надежде найти что нибудь поесть. Некоторое время спустя Зенон приходит в сознания в доме Императора Асмодиана, его мечь отсутсвует и тело покрыто ожогами. Император нанимает парня в качестве одного из его подчиненых, и Зенон быстро производит впичетления на Императора, своим мастерством и владением мечом. Он послан в Армию воевать против королевство Люсифиана, работая с девяти летним генералом Mariam Futapie. После 4х лет военной службы, Император дает Зенону новое звание "Гаст Веном". Гаст живет в роскоше и больше не беспокоится о наследие или о своей юности. Его скорбит то что не пошел в Асмодиан вовремя чтобы спасти свою сестру, единственная кому он мог доверят. Затем Гаст утверждает, что, благодаря этому, он рад, что он, наконец, воссоединиться с ней. Zenon and his family suffer greatly in Elphegort due to the discrimination faced by descendants of Sateriasis Venomania; his mother commits suicide when he is six years old. Left without a father, and with his younger sister Sarah to take care of, the boy uses his family heirloom, an antique sword, to mug passerby in order to fend for them both. When he turns twelve, Sarah dies due to unexplained causes; broken by this, Zenon leaves Elphegort and wanders aimlessly. He encounters an old woman in his travels and attacks her, hoping to find some food. Some time later Zenon regains consciousness in the home of the Emperor of Asmodean, his sword missing and his body covered in burns. The Emperor hires the boy as one of his subordinates, and Zenon quickly impresses his peers with his brilliant swordsmanship. He is placed in the army and battles against the Kingdom of Lucifenia, working with the nine year old general Mariam Futapie. After four years of serving the military, Zenon is given the new name "Gast Venom" by the Emperor in recognition of his service. Gast is given a life of luxury and is no longer given trouble over his heritage or youth; he mourns that he didn't go to Asmodean in time to save Sarah, the only one he could ever trust. Gast then claims that, due to this, he is glad that he has finally reunited with her. Он объясняет, что есть сайт руин в Мглистых гор из эпохи Волшебного Королевство. отряд "Золотой Дракон" Гаста был возглавлен Генералом Shalgham, Отряд находится на сайте на пути к вторжению в Пустыню Бабул который граничит с Люсифианой, Разведку места проводил отряд "Серебрянный Воробей" Мариам. Проблемы возникли когда срочное сообщение что этот отряд может протестовать, и отряд "Золотой Дракон" разбил лагерь пока ждали следующих указаний. В это время Генерал Шалгам запрещает солдатам входит в Relic, быть верующеми Левину и верить в Алтар который был найден до Levinism. Гаст не сделовал указаниям и сталкивается с Сарой возле алтара среди руин. Не смотря на то что не смог понять как его сестра жива, он переполнен радостью продолжал её навещать каждую ночь, пока его отрядр разводил лагерь. Когда спросил, Сара ответила что она призрак и что блогодоря силой алтара, она может посещать этот мир переходя из Hellish Yard во время туманной ночи. Гаст этому не верит, но не вникает в суть, счастлив от того что вновь может встретится с его долго потерянной сестрой. He explains that there is a ruins site in the Misty Mountains from the Magic Kingdom era; Gast's Golden Dragon Unit, led by General Shalgham, is temporarily stationed at this site on the way to invading the Babul Desert bordering Lucifenia, an area being scouted by Mariam's Silver Sparrow Unit. Complications arise when an urgent message states that this unit may be rebelling, and the Golden Dragon Unit is camped indefinitely while waiting for orders. During this time General Shalgham forbids the soldiers from going into the Relic, being a devout Levin believer and the Altar being founded before Levinism. Gast disobeys this order and he encounters Sarah by an altar inside the ruins. Though unable to understand how she is alive, he is overjoyed and so goes on to visit her every night during the course of his unit's encampment. When questioned, Sarah asserts that she is a ghost and that, due to the powers of the altar, she can visit this world from the Hellish Yard during a foggy night. Gast does not believe this, but lets the matter drop, happy just to meet with his long lost sister. Две недели прошли и все ещё небыло новой информации о предательстве отряда Мариам.Некоторые солдаты заболела по не известным причинам; когда собрался военный совет, было решено что отряд подождет только ещё один день на попыту связи. В дополнение к этому, Генерал Шалгам приказывает разрушить алтар, утверждая что это источник болезни. Гаст пытается отговорить генерала от этой идеи, и в ответ Шалгам называет его потомком Веномании. Не смотря на то что некоторые солдаты пытались успокоить его, Гаст в отвращение покидает армию. В ту ночь Гаст рассказывает Саре о всем что произошло и просит её пойти с ним. Она объясняет что не может покинуть алтар, продолжая утверждать что она призрак несмотря на аргументы Гаста об обратном; затем она подходит для того чтобы сказать что если алтар разрушат, она больше не сможет видеться с Гастом. Услышив это, Гаст решил убить Генерала Шалгам. Сара протестовала, Гаст увидел у неё тот самый мечь которым пользовался в детстве и настаивал на том чтобы она отдала ему мечь. Two weeks pass and there is no new information regarding the betrayal of Mariam's unit. Several of the soldiers are also falling ill due to unknown causes; when a war council is called, it is decided that the unit would only wait one more day to receive communication. In addition to this, General Shalgham commands the destruction of the altar, claiming it is the source of the illnesses. Gast speaks against this plan, and in response Shalgham calls him out as a descendant of Venomania. Although some of the other soldiers try to reassure him, Gast resolves in disgust to leave the army. That night Gast tells Sarah of all that occurred and asks her to come with him when he defects. She claims that she is unable to leave the Altar, continuing with her assertion of being a ghost despite Gast's arguments to the contrary; she then goes on to say that if the altar is destroyed she will not be able to appear anymore. Hearing this, Gast then resolves to instead kill General Shalgham. As Sarah protests, Gast sees her carrying the sword he used as a child and demands she hand it over. Следующей ночью, Гаст ожидает подхода Шалгам и остального отряда к алтару с мечом в руках. Из тумана выходит пожилая женщина с красным котом; Гаст узнает её, это та женщина которую пытался атаковать раньше. Она приветсвует его и, когда удобно пристроилась, требует права на меч. Когда Гаст отказывает отдать ей мечь, пожилая женщина накладывает заклинания, несмотря на его атаку. Она покрывает гаста пламенью и он теряет сознания. Шесть месяцов спустя этого инцидента, потеряв Ядовитый Мечь и обнаружив с трупом Шалгом, Гаста обвиняют в убийстве, хотя был оправдан за отсутвия докозательств. Тем не менее, он является примером другим солдатам и сослан, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее восстание. Гаст навищает алтар многократные разы, но Сара больше никогда не поевлялась. Гаст уходит из Асмодиана чтобы стать наёмником. The next night, Gast waits for Shalgham and the rest of his unit to approach the altar, sword in hand. From the fog, however, comes an old woman with a red cat; Gast recognizes it as the old woman that he tried to attack once before. She greets him and, when confronted, claims ownership of the sword. As Gast refuses to hand over the sword, the old woman begins to approach him and cast a spell, regardless of his attacks. She envelopes Gast in flames and he loses consciousness. Six months after the incident, having lost the Venom Sword and discovered with Shalgham's corpse, Gast is trialed for murder, though equitted due to lack of evidence. Nevertheless, he is made an example of for the other soldiers and exiled to prevent further rebellion. Gast visits the altar multiple times afterwards, but Sarah never appears. Gast leaves Asmodean to become a mercenary. Некоторое время спустя, Гаста нанимает Elluka Clockworker в качестве своего телохранителя; в процессе своей работы, он узнает про сосуды греха, узнавая что его мечь один из них. После того как они разошлись, Гаст начал искать сосуды греха, затем после долгих поискав, он обнаружил что воскрешения мертвых это один из способностей сосуда. Гаст помнит свой опыт с Сарой у алтаря и решает искать сосуды греха; он утверждает что будет жить как потомок Веномании если будет следовать своим желаниям. Много лет спустя Юкине Фрисис приходит письмо от Yvette, главы Монастыря Элда. Она говорит, что она хочет довериться ее величайшему сожалению, прежде чем она умрет. чувствуя что не сможет поговорить с Рин и Кларит обдумывая это, она решила вместо этого сказать это семьи Фрисис в знак блогодарности. Some time later, Gast is hired by Elluka Clockworker to be her guard; in the process of guarding her he learns of the vessels of sin, discovering that his sword is one of them. After parting ways from the sorceress, Gast researches the sin vessels for himself and, after much searching, learns that ressurecting the dead is one of the powers of a sin vessel. In learning this, Gast remembers his experiences with Sarah at the altar and resolves to seek out the vessels of sin; he claims he will live up to his reputation as a descendant of Venomania by acting according to his own desires. Many years later a letter is sent to Yukina Freesis by Yvette, the head of the Held Monastery. She says that she wishes to confide her greatest regret before she dies; feeling unable to speak to Rin and Clarith concerning this, she instead will tell it to the Freesis family as a means to thank the family for their aid to the monastery. Она рассказывала как она потеряла своего отца во время войны когда ей было 5; она от своего отца помнила только тот Золотой Ключ который он ей дал, ключ способен менять форму. Её мать вышла замуж заного за Генерала Шалгам. Не смотря на то что он был более высокопоставленный солдат который способны дать семье больше роскоши, Иветт рассказывает, что он и её новые сводные братья относились к ней холодно и сделали её жизнь невыносимой. Признав, что она была слишком напугана, чтобы дать сдачи самостоятельно, Иветт пытается сделать все что в её силах чтобы чтобы быть любимой дочерью Шалгама, но безуспешно. She tells of how she lost her father in a war at five years old; unable to remember him, her only memento of the man was a toy he gave her, a Golden Key that changed shape. Her mother remarried General Shalgham. Although a more high-ranking soldier and able to give the family more luxuries, Yvette relates that he and her new stepbrothers treated her coldly and made her life miserable. Admitting she was too afraid to strike out on her own, Yvette laments that she instead did everything in her power to gain Shalgham's favor, to no avail. В одну ночь, пришли 3 гостей навестить Генерала Шалгам и их доме; серебристоволосая девушка, зеленоволосый мужчина, и пожилая женщина с красным котом. Серебристоволосая девушка дала Шалгому несколько документов и ушла. Шалгом позвал её до зеленоволосого мужчины; не смотря на то что в это время боялась что этот человек её сексуально изнасилует, она вернулась в постель так как ей сказали. На следующий день, Генерал Шалгам дал документы Иветте, в которых была описана подробно история Гаста Веномания; Иветта объяснила что, как благочестивого последователя Левин, её отчем не может вынести кого то из потомков Веномании в своем отряде. Ей не удалось убедить Императора освободить его, Шалгам придумал план как ему самому выгнать Гаста из армии, для чего ему нужна была помощь Иветты и её сводных братей. Иветта согласилась ему помочь, надеясь что наконец заслужить любви от её сводной семьи во время того как будет с ними исполнять план Шалгама. One night, three guests visited General Shalgham in their home; a silver haired woman, a man with green hair, and an old woman with a red cat. The silver-haired woman gave Shalgham several documents and left. Shalgham had called her before the man with green hair; although at the time she feared she would be sexually abused by this man, she was simply told to go back to bed moments later. The next day, General Shalgham had given Yvette documents detailing Gast Venom's history; Yvette explains that, as a pious Levin follower, her stepfather could not stand having someone descended from Venomania in his unit. Unable to convince the Emperor to discharge him, Shalgham had concocted a plan to remove Gast from the army himself, for which he needed Yvette's help as well as her stepbrothers'. Yvette elucidates that she agreed to help him, hoping that she would finally earn the love of her stepfamily through doing so. Отряд Золотой Дракон вышли с Шалгом и Гастом, Иветта следовала позади. Не смотря ниначто Шалгам придумал ложные причины для того чтобы остановить отряд в Горах Мглы, отряд предателей Серебреный Воробей получают те же результаты. Иветта прячется днём в лагере, и в конце концов подходит к алтару как только ей дают сигнал её сводные братья; Шалгам запрятил Гасту приблежаться к алтарю, знав что тот не послушает приказа, и именно там его встретит Иветта в облике его мертвой сестры, Сара. Иветта добавила то что, до отъедза её отчем заставил её тащить фамильный мечь Веномании для того чтобы разсеить все сомнения Гаста в том что она не его сестра. На алтаре, Гаст убедился что Иветта это Сара, в это же время Иветта была очарована Гастом. The Golden Dragon Unit departed with Shalgham and Gast, Yvette following behind. Although Shalgham had created a false reason for the unit to stay in the Misty Mountains, the Silver Sparrow Unit's betrayal achieved the same results. Yvette stayed hidden in the encampment during the day, and eventually approached the altar at a cue from her stepbrothers; Shalgham had forbidden Gast from approaching the altar, knowing he would disobey, and it was there that Yvette would meet him in the guise of his dead sister, Sarah. Yvette adds that, before departing, her stepfather had forced her to carry a strange sword that would relieve Gast of any doubts he may have about her. At the altar, Gast became convinced that Yvette was Sarah, while Yvette became charmed by Gast. в письме Иветта указала почему Гаст поверил в то что она Сара, в раздумиях о том связано ли её повидения и Гаста с смертельным грехом суда. 2 недели прошли в Туманных Гор, Иветта влюбилась в Гаста, завидуя его силе жить самостоятельно. в то же время сводный брат заболел, давая Шалгану причину приказать уничтожить алтар; знав что это вызовит у Гаста гнев, Генерал знал что юридически он может убить Гаста за восстание против своего отряда. In the letter, Yvette ponders over why Gast believed she was Sarah, wondering if the Deadly Sin Vessels may have been responsible for how Gast, her stepfather, and herself behaved. Two weeks passed in the Misty Mountains, in which time Yvette fell in love with Gast, envying his strength to live on his own. In that time, the stepbrothers became sick, providing Shalgham with an excuse to order the destruction of the altar; knowing this would arouse Gast's anger, the general could then legally kill him when the soldier rebelled. Иветта рассказывает теперь, следующий день, Гаст решил окончательно уйти из армии. Облегчена этим, Гаст не должен будет умерать, она тем не менее была слишком напугана отказать ему, когда он у неё просил мечь. А так же она говорит что очень боялась остоновлять Гаста от убийства Генерала, и потому дала ему Ядовитый Мечь когда он у неё его попросил. Следующий день, Иветта пыталась уговорить своего отца не выполнять свой план, говоря ему что Гаст намерен уйти; когда он отказал, она убила его используя свой Золой Ключь, её сердце наполнено гневу к нему. Иветта заметила что без ключа, она не смогла бы убить своего отчема, сильный генерал, или уйти от Abyss I.R и её сводных братьев. Она тогда сбежала, и навещала Асмодиан только один раз для того чтобы убедиться все ли хорошо с Гастом. Yvette recounts how, the next day, Gast made clear his intentions to quit the army. Relieved by this, as it meant Gast wouldn't have to die, she nonetheless was too afraid to defect with him when asked. She adds that she was also too afraid to stop Gast from his plan to kill General Shalgham, and so gave him the Venom Sword when he asked for it. The next day, Yvette tried to persuade her father to abandon his plan, telling him that Gast intended to leave; when he refused, she killed him using her Golden Key, her heart full of wrath towards him. Yvette notes that, without the Key, she would not have been able to kill her stepfather, a strong general, or escape from Abyss I.R and her stepbrothers. She then ran away, visiting the Asmodean Emperor only once to reassure herself of Gast's safety. Иветта тогда уточнила как она попала в монастырь Хэлд, утверждая 10 лет спустя; она предположила внешность паломника и встретила монаха, которому она призналась в своём прошлом. Под судом монаха и директорам монастыря, Иветта спрятала свой ключь в монастыре и жила свою жизнь как монахия, находя спокойствие в уходе за детским домом. Некоторое время спустя, она узнала о смерти Гаста во время Люсифианской Революции и навестила его могилу, выражая скорбь в связи с его трагическим существованиям Иветта, завершила свое искупление, теперь пишет, что Золотой ключик исчез из Монастыря, этот факт узнается только после того как Abyss I.R одерживает Микину Фрисис. Она указывает Микини найти ключь, и запечатать его опасаясь от дальнейщих бед которых он принесет. Yvette then clarifies on how she joined the Held Monastary, established ten years later; she assumed the identity of a pilgrim and met a friar, in whom she confided over her past. Under the counsel of the friar and the monastary's director, Yvette sealed away the Key and lived her life as a nun, finding peace in caring for the orphanage's children. Sometime later she learned of Gast's death in the Lucifenian Revolution and visited his grave, expressing sorrow over his tragic existence. Yvette, having finished her confession, now writes that the Golden Key has vanished from the monastary, this fact only discovered after Abyss I.R possessed Mikina Freesis. She tells Yukina to seek the Key out and seal it, fearing that it will bring further trouble to the world. Characters *Gast Venom *Sarah *Abyss I.R. *Mariam Futapie *Shalgham *Elluka Clockworker *Yvette *Yukina Freesis Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Сюжет рассказа был первоначально представлен изъеденный mothy для Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide но не был включен в окончательном выпуске. *The plot of the short story was originally submitted by mothy for Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide but wasn't included in the final release.The Heavenly Yard-January 17, 2013-http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-299.html#cm - 本来は「悪ノ間奏曲」の時に他作品と共にプロットを提出していたものなのですが、ここでようやく日の目を見ることができました。 Curiosities Любопытно *В конце Her Reason, mothy написал небольшое объяснение как долго он хотел написать историю Гаста и представить Асмодиану, в отличии от Люсифианы, с Арабскими улицами. *At the end of Her Reason, mothy wrote a small excerpt describing how long he had wanted to write Gast's story and that to imagine Asmodean with Arabian streets, unlike Lucifenia. *Для того чтобы объяснить поевление Сары, mothy объяснил что она выгледела похоже на Riliane, факт Гаст ускользает в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow. *To describe Sarah's appearance, mothy explained she looked similar to Riliane, a fact Gast eludes to in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow. *Туманные Горы, их руины, и алтар повторялись в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. *The Misty Mountains, their ruins, and the altar would reappear in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga. Gallery Illustrations= Tumblr_inline_mprtyhLt3g1qz4rg.jpg|Gast wielding the Venom Sword against the old woman External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase References External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Рассказы Категория:Книги Категория:Книга